


Christmas Fly-By

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, F/M, Friendship, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Post-Merry Fisticuffs, Rory runs into someone unexpected at the airport.





	Christmas Fly-By

_December 2007_

Rory was not traditionally a fan of airports. The waiting around made her antsy and this particular trip made her more tense than ever. Christmas in London. It sounded perfect on paper, and seeing Logan again, that would be good. Rory wondered at how many times she had to tell herself that before she really believed it.

“You can spend Christmas without your mommy. You’re a grown up, remember?” she muttered to herself, trying again to focus on her book, but it just wasn’t happening.

“You keep talking to yourself like that and people are going to think you’re crazy.”

Rory’s eyes were wide as saucers when she turned to see him standing there.

“Jess? Wh-what are you doing here?” she stammered, springing up from her seat and moving as if to hug him before coming to her senses. “I... You’re maybe the last person I expected to see.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t usually hang around in airports two days before Christmas,” he admitted, “but Jimmy and Sasha invited me to California for the holidays and I’m out of excuses, so.”

“Right, Jimmy, of course,” said Rory, nodding her head.

There was a horrible awkward pause that made her feel sick. Even when things were rough between them, Rory always felt weirdly comfortable with Jess. Now, suddenly, everything was different. The last time they saw each other, she had hurt him so badly, and right when he didn’t deserve it too.

“Where are you headed?” asked Jess, ducking his head in an attempt to meet her eyes that were mostly trained on the ground.

“Oh, England, actually.”

“By yourself?”

“Well, um, Logan is there.”

“Right, of course.” Jess nodded, glancing away.

“Jess, I’m sorry,” said Rory, getting his attention back in a second.

“For going to spend Christmas with your boyfriend?”

“No, for... for what happened, with us. I really-”

“Rory,” he cut in, shaking his head. “Let’s not do this.”

“I have to,” she admitted sadly. “I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you or use you. I’ve felt bad about it ever since and I was going to call but... I don’t know, I guess I was worried about making it worse.”

“Given the amount of times I screwed up before, we’ll just call it even,” said Jess, smiling slightly. “Besides, how am I going to stay mad at my biggest fan?” he added, smile turning into a full-on patented Jess Mariano smirk as he gestured to the book held tight in Rory’s hand; The Subsect, battered and worn from so many re-reads.

Rory smiled as she realised what he meant and then opened her mouth to speak, just as the announcement called Jess to his flight.

“Time to go,” he said, nodding his head. “So, I guess I’ll see you.”

“I guess so. Have a great Christmas, Jess,” said Rory, with an awkward mini-wave.

She watched him hesitate a moment then barely had time to be surprised as he suddenly stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Rory,” he said softly before turning to walk away.

Rory smiled.


End file.
